Eyes on me
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Sage has been in love with Mia since the beginning and he finally gets the courage to tell her when she's crying in her bedroom. Sage's POV. Also, it's a songfic and squaresoft owns the song. Please read and review.


C:\My Documents\Eyes on Me.htm " Eyes On Me"  
  
I looked at her, she's looking at me. Why is my heart pounding like this? " Sage, can I ask you something," Mia asked me her eyes not looking into my mine. "Yes, of course," I said hoping she was going to ask me if I loved her. " You see I love this guy and I don't know how to tell him how I feel," Mia said. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She loved someone else, I thought I surely thought she wanted to ask me if I loved her. " Are you okay," She asked me with concern in her voice. " Im fine. You should just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll feel the same way," I said trying to be as happy as I can for her. " Well, you see the guy I like is kinda like you," She said. " I'm sure he'll understand and he'll feel the same way. You'll never know until you try," I said my heart had been shattered and nothing would mend it together again. Why did she have to fall in love with someone else? Why not me? I mean I took care of her, I showed her that I loved her in so many ways, and she knows I can take real good care of her. So, why won't she give me a chance? " Thanx Sage, you were a great help," She said as she exited the room. " I wish I could tell you how I feel Mia," I muttered to myself before I went to my room, layed down on my bed, and fell asleep.  
  
~Song~  
Never sang my songs  
on this date on my own  
never said my words wishing they could be heard  
I saw you smiling at me was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner in this time  
isn't it to far?  
~end song~  
  
I got up when I heard crying, I knew who it was. It was Mia. I walked upto her bedroom door and knocked on it softly. " Mia, it's me. Sage, can I come in," I asked scared that the guy she was in love with hurt her and if he did he was a dead man. I opened her door to see her face in her pillow and her sobs were loud. It hurt me to hear her cry and I was ready to do anything I could to help her out through her ordeal. I walked upto her and gathered her up into my arms. I held her tightly as she sobbed into my chest and I knew I had to tell her. " Mia, I have to tell you something," I said my fear trying to get to me and it was almost succeeding too.  
  
~song~  
My last night here for you.  
Same old songs just once more.  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes maybe no.  
Put your eyes on me  
Did you ever know that I had mine on you?  
~End song~  
  
I tried to build up my courage as she finally stopped crying and was looking at me. " I love you with all my heart. I wish I would've told you sooner but I never had the guts. I'm so," I started to say until she placed her index finger on my lips cutting me off. " I love you too," she said smiling. My heart went soaring, she loved me after all, she was asking me for advice on how to tell me that she loved me. I mean she gave me every single clue in the book. Why didn't I see it? I'm such an idiot. I bent my head down a little bit and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, they felt good against mine. She deepened our kiss, I pulled her close to me as our tongues danced.  
  
~Song~  
Darling, so there you are.  
With that look on your face.  
As if you never hurt.  
As if you never doubt.  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly, but   
for sure? From this moment I will not that you are a dreamer.  
~end song~  
  
We broke our kiss and looked into each other's eyes, I knew this was the greatest day of my life. I took her hand in mine and she smiled. " Come with me to Sendai to meet my dad and Grandpa," I said, I knew she had no one to spend Christmas with. Ryo was spending Christmas with Cye's family. Rowen was going to New York to spend time with his family, and Kento had already went to China to spend time with his family. She nodded and she kissed me again. I deepened our kiss. This time it lasted longer than our first kiss. I was oblivious to things around me except for the beautiful angel in my arms.  
  
~Song~  
So, let me come to you.  
As close as I want to be  
Close enough for me   
is to hear your heart beating fast.  
You say you'll also whisper how I love  
your peaceful eyes on me, but did  
you ever know that I had mine on you.  
Darling, so share with me!  
You're love if you have enough.  
Tears if you're holding back.  
Or pain if that's all it is.  
How can I let you know?  
I'm more than the dress and my voice.  
Just reach me again and you'll see that you're a dreamer  
~End song~  
  
I broke our kiss and felt my lips, they were swollen but I didn't care. I had the one person I have loved since the beginning and I was going to waste a minute of my life with her. I love her so much. She hugged me gain and I held her close to me. We fell asleep in each other's arms. But before she went to sleep she said " Keep your eyes on me, because mine will always be on you" I smiled. Now and forever our eyes would always been on each other. Then I fell asleep holding my gorgeous angel in my arms. She was mine now and forever.  
  
~Song~  
Darling, so there you are.  
With that look on your face   
as if you never hurt  
as if you never doubt.  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly, but for sure?  
From this moment you'll now  
that you are not dreaming.  
Darling, so there you are  
with that look on your face  
as if you never hurt  
as if you never doubt.   
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but for sure?  
From this moment I will know that you are a dreamer..  
~End song~  
  
I had peaceful dreams of my angel and I wondered if she was dreaming about me. I kept on holding her in my arms. Until the morning's light will seep into her room. The we'll be heading for Sendai, to spend Christmas with my family.  
THE END  
A.N.: I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I have seen a bunch of Ryo/Mia fics and a bunch of Rowen/Mia, Kento/Mia, the warlords/Mia, Cye/Mia, but not much of Sage/Mia. So I decided to write a fanfic about them getting together. Sage and Mia make a great couple. They have so much in common. This is my opinion, so don't flame me because of my belief. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it and as usual complainst and comments are always welcome.  



End file.
